


Weaver

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [48]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Virgil’s sisters have a favorite(Hint: it’s not Virgil)





	Weaver

**Author's Note:**

> from a number of prompts:
> 
> "Could I get an Uhhh Patton warming upto Virgil's sisters and one of them gets super attached to him and physically will not leave him?" - from a nonnie
> 
> "Hey you could ignore this if you like, but has Patton ever been in a situation where he positively interacted with Virgil’s sisters? Like have they ever helped him in some way or had Virgil tell him how much they adore him? I just thought about that and the idea makes me so happy." - from another nonnie
> 
> and
> 
> "Hey if you are still taking prompts could I get some more spider fluff? I fuvking adore Virgil’s sisters and I just need more of them. They make me so happy I’m just agh. Sorry for the lack of eloquence btw. There is a reason you are a well loved writer and I am not. I hope to see another one shot soon (I always look forward to them) or whenever you can bc you are amazing and shouldn’t rush yourself. Anyway ily have a good day." - from 🕷💜 anon!
> 
> i will never get tired of writing spider fluff

Patton had a pretty good idea of what would be happening when he got back from his lesson’s with White – there wasn’t a whole lot of variation to his daily routine.

Bell walked him back to the hallway that his and Virgil’s bedrooms were in, and they parted ways with friendly waves and “see you tomorrows.’

And, well – Patton guessed his room was more like an _office_, even if there was a bed in it, since they both slept in Virgil’s.

Usually Virgil would come out of his room as Patton came down the hall, if he was already finished with his own daily business. Otherwise, Patton went to his own room, and did his printed out homework so it would be ready for him to plug it into the computer the next time he went back into town.

But this? Definitely new.

He stood outside his doorway, listening with raised eyebrows at the ruckus coming from inside. It was clearly Virgil – Patton would know his voice anywhere, and nobody else could get in this hallway anyway, but the swearing and the exasperated whispering were not very familiar at all.

Something crashed, and Patton, finally alarmed enough that it overcame his confusion, pushed open the door.

By the time he opened it, Virgil was standing in the middle of the room, with just about the least convincing innocent expression Patton had ever seen on another sentient being.

“Hey, sweetie,” he said cautiously.

“Hey, Pat,” said Virgil.

He didn’t say anything else, and Patton stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” said Patton, a little dry.

“… I definitely don’t _want_ to,” said Virgil, giving a slightly chagrined smile, “But I’m pretty sure you weren’t, uh, actually asking,”

“Nope,” said Patton, popping the ‘p’ with a smile.

Virgil blew out a breath,

“Alright,” he said, “Just- just try. Try not to freak out,”

“Not a good opening sentence, sugar,” said Patton.

“One of…”

Virgil winced.

“One of my sister’s is in the room,” said Virgil, “And she won’t come out,”

Patton’s internal spider alarm bells immediately started blaring, but he managed not to show too much of it on the outside.

“Is, uh- is there a… reason?” he squeaked.

One of Virgil’s sisters – and oh gee, he had quite a few off them on him, now that Patton was looking, oh _gee_ – a bigger one, climbed up the side of Virgil’s head and perched on top of his hair. He scowled up at his own hairline.

“_No,_ I am not _saying_ that, just _tell me where she is-”_

“Saying what?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Virgil firmly, “I’ve _told_ her not to go in your room, she’s just throwing a fit like a brat-”

“Hey,” said Patton softly, not quite on purpose, “That’s not nice,”

Virgil cut himself off, and he and his sister’s stood perfectly still for a moment.

And then his sister’s went _nuts_, skittering up and down his arms and swing from lines off his clothes.

“Oh, would you _relax_-”

Patton giggled, and that only seemed to spur them on. Virgil sighed in exasperation.

“What are they saying?” said Patton.

“Just-”

Something moved on the dresser right next to Patton, a little dart of glittering movement, and he turned towards it automatically.

He startled, taking a half step backward.

One of them was sitting there, looking right up at him with her tiny black eyes. She was about the size of a nickel, and a little pinker than most of her sisters. She trembled slightly.

“H-hi,” he said faintly.

She trembled again, and then did a little spin. Patton let out a shaky laugh.

She moved suddenly, and Patton jumped, but she hadn’t come toward him. She scrambled a few inches back, and then turned to look at him again.

“… Yes?” he said warily.

She skittered back a couple more inches.

“Do you… want me to come over there?”

She hopped a little and did another spin, clearly ecstatic.

Patton turned to look at Virgil, who was looking at his sister with something that looked a bit like both exasperation and pity.

“Okay,” blurted Patton, turning and starting to follow her at a slightly cautious pace.

She continued her little lead-and-pause pattern, across the dresser and then up the wall and around the corner, and climbed onto the top of Patton’s desk and excited pointed to the space next to it with one of her tiny legs.

Patton moved around the desk, and made a tiny squeak of alarm. She’d made dozens of webs between the desk and the vanity – though they were weirdly haphazard, compared to the perfectly symmetrical ones he’d seen both Virgil and his sisters make before, precise as silver filigree.

“Um- thank you?” he said awkwardly.

She was so small – there was no way she should be able to _deflate _so obviously.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay,”

“Come here,”

Virgil’s voice was quiet enough that it didn’t startle Patton even though it was _much _closer than it had been. Patton looked at him curiously, but Virgil was looking at the mess of web in front of him with an unreadable expression.

Patton let Virgil take him by the shoulders, and he couldn’t help but be relieved that he seemed to have had his sister’s vacate his personal space before he’d come over. Virgil got him in what Patton guessed was the right spot, and then angled him back toward the web.

“What… _oh,_”

A teacup. A witch’s broom and a drum, a hammock and was was clearly a painstakingly woven Jacob’s ladder.

“Oh, _honey_,” he said, nearly all his fear evaporating all at once. He felt his eyes tear up a little. “Did you make these for me? From my string games?”

She hopped twice, and Patton couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thank you,” he said.

She spun happily, and Patton’s heart gave a little tremble in his chest.

She was so _happy_ – and so _small._ It must have taken her ages to do all of them.

Patton hesitated for another fraction of a moment, and then slowly held out his hand.

She stopped moving immediately, and Patton paused again, and then laid his hand next to her, palm up.

She looked at it, and then turned a little. Patton followed her eyes, and Virgil was standing there with that same inscrutable face.

“You sure?” he said, his voice equally indecipherable.

Patton nodded, giving him a shaky smile.

Virgil stepped closer, nudging Patton’s hand until he was cupping his own underneath it. He nodded to his sister.

Slowly, she climbed over Virgil’s thumb and picked her way onto Patton’s hand.

Patton contained his shudder, taking deep breaths as she tickled across his palm and then turned to look up at him.

“She says,” said Virgil, his voice a little rough, “That she thinks it’s very neat you can make webs without any spinners,”

Patton let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

“And that if you run out of thread, she can help,” Virgil continued, “Since you can’t make your own,”

“That’s very generous of you, little miss,” said Patton, and his voice only barely shook. “And I love your webs. Very much,”

She wiggled happily. She scuttled over to Virgil’s thumb again and placed on of her little legs on his skin.

Virgil sighed.

“What is it?” said Patton.

“She wants to spend the day with you,” said Virgil, “To go with you to White tomorrow,”

Patton considered.

“… I think… I think that would be fine,”

Virgil gave him a dubious but unmistakably hopeful look.

“She’s too slow to follow by herself,” he reminded Patton, “You’d have to carry her. Or let her ride your clothes,”

Patton looked back at her, staring up at him with tiny black eyes, like a glimmering bit of rose quartz brought to life in his palm.

“Of course,” he said softly, “Gotta give my buddy a ride, don’t I?”

She spun again, thrilled, and this time she didn’t stop until she tripped over her own legs and tumbled onto her back in his palm.

Patton lost it giggling, bringing his other hand up and pulling her up closer to his face to keep talking to her.

He was so distracted by her joyous little twirls, he didn’t even notice Virgil had let go, or the impossibly soft expression his boyfriend had on his face watching Patton coo over his sister.

The others were scattered around the room, watching smugly.

_Silly brother. Worry, worry, worry._

_Worried about nothing at all._

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
